


Find Time, Said I

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: When fate hands you a gift, she's not happy until you've accepted it.





	Find Time, Said I

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

Lost & afraid…

I didn't know those

2 things

until I was dropped into

_Eastern Europe_ …

when you're on your **o_w_n** ,

the game

C-h-A-n-G-e-S

&& it's _im_ possible to

control anything

I t.h.o.u.g.h.t I knew what I was doing

(they're _j_u_s_t_ the

**Dragon Plains** )

But one encounter &

*boom!*

I was out

* * *

B_L_U_E

_Godric_ , endlessssss…blue

the **first** thing I saw when

I ( (opened) ) my eyes

…saved me

…He saved me…

& I'm bound

n*e*v*e*r

to forget _his_ name,

which plays at **& &**tingles on my lips:

C

h

a

r

l

i

e

* * *

I came here to explore the world

—but **—** sometimes it

s **·** u **·** c **·** k **·** s

to be a Wizarding naturalist

(Merlin, what _is_ that, anyway?!)

because I find myself

**d_i_s_t_r_a_c_t_e_d**

-with every w_o_r_d

-with every friendly p_a_t

-with every little g_r_i_n

-with every glance

_ thrown _

_ my _

_**w a y** _

He's my rescuer

(I'm indebted to him—)

"Explore the world"? I'd rather explore a dragon-tamer…

(—but does that mean I must repay him with my h~e~a~r~t?)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered myself what a "Wizarding naturalist" is… :}. Anywho, yes, this is implied slash/sexy slash (because there's no better kind, right? XD). This pairing has a funny story… Morghen was brainstorming, and she sent me the pairing, remarking—and I quote—"Think about it – two nature guys!" So, here you have it, Mor, "two nature guys." B)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki XD
> 
> 2017 note: Still an interesting pairing, but wow. That brainstorming… I'd forgotten about that. XD


End file.
